Yuval Frishman
Yuval, played by Tzofit Emanuel is a member of the Eagles and a main character introduced in Season 3 of The Greenhouse. Appearance Yuval is a young, tall girl with hazel-brown, long hair going down to her soldiers, with tanned skin and brown eyes. Yuval is seen wearing a variety of different outfits throughout the third season, with one of her main ones being a Yellow Eagles buttoned t-shirt, featuring their insignia. She also wears a basic Eagles grey sport's vest, as the only female member of the Eagles basket ball team. History Season 3 Yuval is introduced as a new student towards the start of Season 3, where she joins the Eagles. Throughout the season's first half she fights to join the Eagles basketball team, as the team's only girl player, managing to show off her skills. After a demonstration of her skills, she's accepted onto the team by Gershon. Throughout the first half of the season, it's shown she begins to outperform the rest of the guys in basketball, in particular Daniel, who begins to form an intense rivalry with her. Most of the guys on the team are seen to criticize her for being the only girl, believing the team should be all guys. The other girls, including Sophie and Amy are shown to defend her and she plays as part of the girls side in a girls vs boys basketball match, where if the boys lost, they'd have to wear the girl's cheerleader outfits. Early on in the game, Ron violently knocks her down, injuring and side-lining her, at this point the beginning of Daniel's attractions are beginning to show, as he tries to make sure she's fine after Ron knocks her down, scolding Ron for doing so. When the boys manage to lose the game, Yuval alongside the rest of the Eagle's girls laugh at the boys in their dormitory, as they're forced to wear the girls cheerleader outfits, as punishment for losing the game. After this Yuval is commonly seen training with Daniel, alone together as well as challenging his ability. Through this it's shown the two begin to get close, and start dating. In the second half of the season, Daniel begins to show that he still has some feelings for Ellali, which puts major strain on Yuval's relationship with him. This intensifies when Daniel and Ellali begin working together again to help out their prince friend; outside the Greenhouse, leaving Yuval out of the loop. Through this it's shown that Yuval clearly shows jealousy towards Ellali. In the end Yuval confesses that she had been lying and decides to split from Daniel, realizing his feelings for Ellali. Relationships *'See Main article:Daniel and Yuval ' Yuval and Ellali Yuval and Ellali don't originally have a large amount of interaction at the start of the third season, however when Daniel begins working alongside Ellali again, it's shown that Yuval maybe jealous of her. This is further shown whenever the two are near each other, as Yuval is usually shown to be wary around Ellali. However the two do eventually become good friends. Trivia *Yuval is the only female member of the Eagles Basketball team Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eagles Category:Good Guys Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Original Eagles Category:Eagles Basketball Team Players Category:Basketball Players Category:Greenhouse Graduates